Fire and Ice Compromise
by deppdependant
Summary: Bella tries to give in to her temptations before her wedding night but Edward comes up with a "compromise" that brings the two closer and helps them discover more about one another. OneShot


_**Fire and Ice Compromise** _

_By Sarah H._

The mirror seemed to be starring back me a hidden vengeance. The more I glanced back and my foreign reflection the more convinced I was that the glass was plotting my doom. I sighed as I took in my less than flattering figure and awkwardly thought about Alice. I knew that if it was any other occasion she'd have me looking immaculate. Red was usually a very complementary color on me but the lack of red material is what I thought wasn't.

"Bella," Edward called from outside the locked bathroom door.

My heart stopped.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. I removed my eyes from my lingerie and replied, "Yeah, fine. I'll be out in a minuet."

He didn't reply so I figured that he'd headed back into the bedroom.

Ever since he broke down in the meadow and was about to give into our strict physical boundary lines all I could think about was him. His body. The moment where him and I would finally be together. I couldn't wait any longer, I couldn't wait until the cliché of our wedding night. Even though I knew that would be wonderful and memorable every time I looked at him my body ached and my imagination ran. With that said, I was beginning to worry about what all he was listening in on while slept. Despite all my worries, I did however want this night to be perfect.

But I felt so horrible in that skimpy outfit. It wasn't really me.

'Guys are supposed to like this kinda crap?' I pulled on the sheer fabric of my 'sexy' garment.

'Right? Normal, guys…' I sighed and tore it off. Shoving it into the cabinet under the sink. I wrapped a towel quickly around myself and fluffed my hair. Taking in a deep breath I opened the door, tip-toed across the hallway and entered my room, closing the door silently behind me. I didn't know why I was still acting like Charlie was there. He was continently on a 3 day fishing trip with Sam.

Edward turned his back waiting for me to change into my pajamas.

"I ugh, showered, that's what was taking me so long, sorry." I blushed after seeing a quick glance of his questioning expression before he spun around.

"You're hair is dry and I didn't hear a blow dryer…" he mumbled.

I remained silent, my hands tightening around the grip on my towel as I tried to attempt my next words but struggled.

"Edward, turn around and face me." I finally managed.

He did rather slowly, shocked to see that I wasn't dressed yet.

"Yes?"

I walked towards him, my knees shaking and my pulse giving away my calm façade.

"Kiss me." I ordered.

He drew in a rather awkward breath that bothered me. It was strange to hear his breathing pattern change. Then he kissed me lightly on forehead.

"Not now Bella. Don't tempt me, please." His golden eyes slipped deeply into mine.

I wasn't going to be defeated, not tonight. I smirked as sexily as I could manage through my nerves and let my towel slither itself down to the floor.

Edwards eyes never moved away from mine.

"I'm not tempting." I leaned in and kissed him passionately. His cool lips grazed against mine sweetly until we were both wrapping our arms selfishly around one another, wanting no distance between us.

Edward pulled away gently and my lips were still left searching for his.

"We shouldn't, I'm being irresponsibly, I'm sorry… go get dressed." he signaled towards my closet.

"No." I pulled his arms back around my naked waist, goose bumps instantly forming along the small of my back.

Edward rested his forehead on mine and began to caress my hip.

"Don't stop… touching… me." I whispered as his hands moved upwards and rubbed along my sides, slowly up to my ribs until his finger tips brushed sinfully against my breasts.

Tauntingly he pulled away again and with in a blink of an eye he was sitting on my bed and the towel was up off of the ground and had been wrapped around me.

"But," Was all I could manage. Edward looked disappointed in himself. He sat on the bed with his head down low in his pale hands. I swear heard him cuss, maybe it was just me.

It took me a minuet before I could gather myself and sit next to him.

"Maybe," he paused to lift his head up and stare off at the bedroom door. "I should go home tonight if it's too difficult."

I cleared my throat suppressing the lump of tears that had collected.

"No, please. Stay with me, stay." I touched his shoulder very lightly and suddenly began to feel utterly rejected.

"Only if I'm not making you uncomfortable." he replied.

I sighed louder than I intended.

"Edward," My hand found his and we faced one another instinctively.

"Why not?"

"I'm respecting your wishes." He said softly.

"No more of that. I can't wait and neither can you." I pointed out rather matter-of-fact.

"Take me now, all of me. I love you. I want you. You already know all of this. I know that you won't hurt me. This is foolish I'm tired of fighting over when and where and how… if we want and need the same thing then what's stopping us?" My hand caressed his softly and his eyes seemed to burn within mine.

It took a moment but he answered me with a very non-careful kiss causing my tongue to explore parts of Edwards mouth I never had before. As he pulled his lips away from mine I reached my hand out and took hold of his brilliant hair gently tugging it and towing him back in for another round of kisses. He complied generously. When we parted my skin was burning and the towel felt like a growing burden.

"You would have been the mortal death of me." Edward whispered through a chuckle.

I smiled with gratitude. "Never."

He carefully removed his shirt and tossed it swiftly to the side of the bed.

I gazed at his marble chest as he unfolded my towel. When it collapsed around my waist his eyes finally left mine and slowly he half smiled so sexily that I thought the night was over right then and there.

"This is why my dearest Bella, we have waited so long." He muttered rather more to himself than anything. His electric eyes darted back into mine and I snuggled against his chest savoring the feeling of his artic skin against.

"Hmmm… I love you." I nearly cried as I kissed his shoulder. His fingers brushed through my hair.

"For eternity, my love." he whispered.

I closed my eyes briefly not wanting to end that moment for anything in the world.

The fingers that were sorting through my hair stopped rather abruptly.

"You are certain of tonight?" He asked very seriously.

"Positive." I replied.

"Then I will give you what you want but promise me that you will go slowly with me and at my pace. We must be careful." He explained lowly.

I nodded into his chest.

"I promise."

Within a sliver of a second I was on my back, my head on top of the pillows with Edward hovering over me.

His sweet breath intoxicated me as he lowered his lips near mine for another kiss.

I accepted, pulling his body closer against mine by wrapping my arms tightly around his back. He inched down a little ways but wasn't near as close as I was longer for. I groaned about the distance between through our connected mouths.

"What is it?" He asked sweetly.

I tugged harder on his shoulders and distorted my face. Edward got the message and knitted his eyebrows in disapproval.

"I JUST told you, we must work up at this slowly. The last thing I need is a pancake for a fiancé." he laughed lightly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't trust me, trust us. Come here, closer…" I directed him down against my body again.

His eyes hesitated but slowly he pressed downward until part of our stomachs touched and our hips.

"See, we're fine, no crushing." I smiled sweetly.

Edward returned the gesture with a peck to my forehead.

"I say that tonight we compromise." He offered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Should I say goodnight right now? You pretty much ALWAYS win."

He laughed a bit and shook his head. "No, before we make love to one another, which we did have planned for out wedding night, let's find more about each other. Discover our likes and dislikes. So we will be more prepared for when that night arrives." He explains.

I drummed my fingers on his back. "You mean see how far YOU can go with out turning me into a pancake?"

He chuckled. "Sure, that too. See, I'll be more comfortable after we get passed all these akward can and possibly can't dos."

I nodded.

"Whatever you want Edward, like I said YOU always win." His eyes found mine again and trapped my gaze.

"Be fair Bella." He whispered. I wiggled underneath him keeping his words in mind while I did. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk.

"No matter how hard you try that movement isn't fair." He commented as he watched me struggle to sit up and get out from underneath, my hips grinding against his jeans.

"Sorry." I muttered once I sat up and left him alone. I brought the blankets around my naked body and sighed.

"You're right we should stop. I can tell this is hard on you." I rested my head against the beds wooden backboard and cowered back at my own words.

Edward sat up next to me and reached out for my hand. When he took it he brought my finger tips to his icy lips.

"I've not said 'stop'." He caressed my knuckles with kisses.

"Nor have I said that I couldn't handle it." his half smile murdered me again and resurrected the reoccurring heat that would sporadically splash through my body. I cursed myself for being so human.

His delicate kisses traveled to the top of my hand and then he ran his fingers lightly up my arm until he stroked my flushed cheek. His smile disappeared and his eyes scorched mine again.

"Will you compromise for me tonight?" He questioned politely.

All I could see were his eyes. Golden and brilliant, my love.

"Yes." I whispered unintentionally, but they were not words I cowered at. His smooth forehead relaxed from its serious expression and soon his lips found mine once more.

I struggled to keep pace with his passion for a moment and found the scenario odd since usually my lips were always the ones working overtime. When he broke our kiss I was literally left breathless, my eyes remained closed and my mouth was tingling from the friction.

"More." I managed as I moved in towards him.

He grabbed me by the small of my back as I descended on top of him.

Moaning I kissed along his jaw line over to the side of his ear.

Edwards grip on my back tightened a bit as my lips played along his earlobe. I moved downward until I was at his neck. He suddenly took hold the back of my head. His fingers lacing my hair. I winced slightly.

"Whatever you do, if I tell you to stop… stop." He nearly ordered me as the pressure of his grip softened.

I nodded understanding his precaution and returned back to the hallow of his neck. My lips pecked and probed the foreign skin with an urgency I didn't know I had inside myself. His hands gripped tighter on my back as I traveled my way down to his collar bone. His eyes shifted away from my body and then closed. I couldn't tell if he was having a hard time focusing or if he was just enjoying my touch but he never said, 'stop' so I proceeded with the same urgent kisses. Once my lips reached his chest I stopped and ran my hand down to his waistline. My clumsy fingers fussed with his belt until he took care of it for me. Edward unbuttoned his jeans and helped me slide them off until he tossed them to the side of the bed. They landed with a muffled thud on top of his shirt. My cheeks blushed instantly when I realized that he'd stripped his underwear off along with them. I knew it wouldn't be long until he noticed that I was staring, but having his beauty lay naked in my bed was just too much for me not take in. Rather shamefully my eyes drifted back into his and he replied to my response with a modest chuckle. I attached myself to him once more. My body pressed tightly against his, our bare sex grinding on one another's but painfully not connected. He flipped me over on to my back again kissing me ravenously from my mouth to my cheeks, from my cheeks to my neck and from my neck to my sensitive breasts. I couldn't tell how my body was reacting because my head was spinning out of control. This had to be a sedative seduction that he was putting me under because all my head was filled with was him. Edwards tongue flicked around my nipple teasing me until I arched my back and my mind drifted together with my body again. I moaned as he took my nipple between his dangerous teeth and carefully taunted me. His right hand kneaded my other breast and very selfishly I whispered,

"Make love to me. Please Edward."

His hand drifted lower down my stomach and rested on my hip. I knew my body had to be shaking as bad as my thoughts were disconnected.

"Compromise remember." He replied his breath whisking through the air intoxicating me further.

My eyes shut with heavy pleasure as his hand relocated from my hip to my inner thighs. His cool fingers brushed deliciously against my hot skin and slowly he began to kiss and lick down my abdomen. My hips rose and fell begging him to hurry his movements but he didn't. His licks, kisses and nibbles, teased me all the way to the very top of my sex. I squirmed as he blew on my tender flesh. I was beginning to despise him for all longing he was putting me through but those feelings went out the window when his mouth tasted me. His tongue worked rhythmically against my clitoris causing my hands to reach downward and stroke eagerly through his hair. As he continued he played his left hand around my upper body, rubbing my sides, my stomach, and my breasts. My moans grew louder along with the coursing heat that flooded my womanhood, despite his cool mouth.

"Edward, oh… please, don't stop!" I begged on and on. My words jumbled and cut off with his pleasurable movements. Suddenly he slid a single finger inside of me and thrust it in and out. This had me over the edge. I sat upwards a bit and grabbed hold of his hand that was roaming my upper half. I held it tightly feeling my insides pulse with heat and passion. Edward glanced up at me his eyes no longer golden anymore. They dark as night. My body was too involved with sexual desire to pay attention to why or how at that moment his eyes had changed. He thrust his finger deeply inside once more and speed up his movements on my clitoris. I maintained my grip on his hand and reached out to take hold of his hair, pulling it slightly as I released myself.

Laying back against the pillows I tried to regain my normal breathing pattern. Edward crawled up next to me and I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you so much, thank you." I kissed him deeply tasting myself on his lips and longed for nothing but the sweet aroma of him and only him to return.

Edward smiled graciously, "No Bella, thank you. I love you too."

His eyes were golden again, the most intense gold I'd ever seen. Did I just merely imagine his eyes pitch black or was it true? All I knew was that I'd find out soon enough.

Edward pulled the blankets over us and turned out the light.

"Sleep Bella. Tonight, maybe your dreams of me won't be as bad." He laughed.

I shrugged against him blushing. "Maybe worse."

His hand brushed against my cheek. "Soon enough we will find out what happens when we mix fire and ice together."

"And it will be beautiful." I snuggled tighter against him and just as I thought joined him in my dreams.

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST 'TWILIGHT BASED' FANFICTION, I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK GOOD OR BAD AS LONG AS ITS CONSTRUCTIVE. THANKS!**

**-SARAH-**


End file.
